


Along came a Whiterose

by ZubKnight95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Crosshares, F/F, F/M, Fairgame, M/M, Renora, SeaMonkeys, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubKnight95/pseuds/ZubKnight95
Summary: This story is set during volume 7 but the first chapter is set during the beginning of volume 4, part of volume 5 as well as a short part in between volume 5 and 6 but it is heavily set during volume 7. (I do not own RWBY)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	1. Reliving old memories

Weiss sat in front of the window in her room as she always did ever since she was brought home by her father, after the fall of Beacon. She couldn't stop feeling like a prisoner even in her own room. She always felt a presence that constantly stared at her, ever ready to hurt her if she did something her father didn't like or approve of.

So she stayed in her pristine room staring out the window and walking along the path to isolation she is all too familiar with, looking back on when she was free, when she had friends, a real family, when she had Ruby. She hadn't always liked Ruby, at first she despised her because she was always talking and acting like a child but over time Weiss grew to see her as a teammate, a leader and above all others a friend.

But her feelings for the dolt were more intimate than she originally thought. She wanted to mean more to her than just a friend but she never got the chance to express these feelings, on the day she was planning to confess to her their entire world came crumbling down and the people she cared about were taken from her and she was left in a place where she felt alone and unloved compared to the life of warmth and companionship that she had became accustomed to.

As she sat there thinking about her past, her friends and Ruby a single tear rolled down her cheek. A knock at the door snapped her back to reality "Come in" Weiss said, still staring out as the door slowly opens. "Miss Schnee'' Klein said stepping in "Your father wishes to see you in his office" "Thank you Klein that will be all" Klein slowly walked out with a look of concern on his face for the ivory haired girl, as Weiss stood up and turned to leave she whispered to herself "I will see you again Ruby whatever it takes" She then walked out of her room to her father's office, ready for whatever cruel scheme he came up with.

In the middle of the night, in the vast forest of Anima between Vale and Mistral team RNJR continued their journey to Haven academy, along the way they stop by nearby village's to rest and offer their assistance in return for supplies "Well it looks like we're not making it to the next one" Jaune said with a groan "We properly would have been there if Nora didn't keep on asking for pancakes" Ren replied keeping his eyes on the path ahead "You didn't have to have to make them for her!" Jaune yelled, causing a few birds to flee from their perch while Jaune glaring at his friend.

"She would of kept on asking for them so to skip the pestering I obliged" Ren responded in his signature calm manor not phased by Jaune's yelling, Nora burped while joining in on the conversation "But they were so good" Ruby simply chuckled listen to the argument behind her while thinking about everything that's happened in the past year "I think we should set up camp for the night" she said to the three without looking while also dropping her backpack on the ground. 

"I'll get some wood for a fire" Ruby then speeds off leaving behind a trail of rose petals leading into a denser part of the forest. The trio begin to set up camp until Jaune speaks "How do you guys think she's doing?" Ren and Nora look at each other for a second before Nora answers. "I think she's still depressed over it" Jaune looks down and sighs, Ren then chimed in to the conversation while still setting up his sleeping bag "Ever since we left Patch she's been having these recurring nightmares" "It's gotten so bad that Ren has had to use his semblance to calm her so she get some sleep" Nora include with worry in her voice.

As they finish setting up Ruby returns carrying a small stack of logs in her arms "Sorry it took so long, ran into a pack of Beowolves" she dropped the logs then began to roll out her sleeping bag. The others just watch as she sets up the fire, she looks up to see the remnants of team JNPR staring at her "What? Have I got sticks in my hair again?" Ruby says while checking her hair "No, we just want to know if you're okay?" Jaune asks nervously making Ruby avoid eye contact with him "I've been better" she said trying to fight back tears.

As Ruby starts the campfire she immediately lays down on her sleeping bag "Ruby you can't stay silent forever, we all lost Pyrr-" before Jaune could finish he's punched in the face and falls on his back hitting the ground hard "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE LOST, YOU MAY OF LOST PYRRHA BUT I LOST HER AND SO MUCH MORE" Ruby stands up with tears starting to roll down her cheeks and clenched fists while glaring at the older boy "I LOST PENNY, PYRRHA AND MY TEAM, YANG LOST HER ARM, BLAKE RAN AWAY AND WEISS WAS..."

Ruby looked around the group Jaune was holding his nose, blood streaming down his face, Ren and Nora simply looked shocked from her outburst "And Weiss was taken from me by her scumbag of a father before I could say anything about how I felt about her, so please let me sleep and don't talk to me about this again". When she finished she took off her cloak, folded it into a pillow and led back onto her sleeping bag with her back to the group. The others look at each with concern about the youngest member of their group, as the fire began to die Ren and Nora led on their sleeping bags as Jaune sat on his keeping a lookout for any stray Grimm that might wander into them.

Later in the night as Ren and Nora had fallen asleep and the fire had died leaving a few smouldering embers in its wake, Jaune got up from his sleeping bag walked to a secluded part of the forest to train while listening to a recording of his late friend and partner, Ruby was fast asleep dreaming about Weiss and what their life could of been like if she had been honest about her feelings towards her sooner. Nora woke up to a sound she didn't recognise she sat up and looked around and saw Ruby mumbling something in her sleep, thinking that she was having another nightmare. 

She woke up Ren "What is it Nora?" Ren asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Nora didn't reply but pointed to Ruby he understood the message and stood up. Ren and Nora slowly walked to Ruby's sleeping bag, Nora held Ruby's hand while Ren put his hand on her forehead ready to use his semblance if need be, Ruby smiled before quietly saying "I love you Weiss" Ren and Nora look at each other before going back to their sleeping bags, back at Atlas Weiss continues to stare out her window she then looks to her desk to see a single rose next to a framed photo of team RWBY Weiss smiles and says "I love you Ruby".


	2. Confession's

(Timeskip to volume 5)

Life goes on as it was originally told to the point where Ruby, Yang and Weiss reunite in Mistral. It is a beautiful moment between the three girls as they break from their long hug the three along with team JNR go to the dinning room to eat and catch up on the adventures they had while being seperated. As they all laugh and talk Ruby can't help but continue to stare at the ice queen wondering what to say to her about the feelings she had for her and if she felt the same way. After they ate, Weiss and Yang were told the truth about the Grimm from Qrow and Ozpin, which they already knew from their conversation with Raven at her camp. After they informed Qrow and Ozpin that they already knew the truth and much more, making Ozpin promise no more secrets and half truths. 

As the group finished catching up they head to their rooms, an hour goes by and Ruby exits her shared room with Yang and slowly tiptoes to Weiss' room trying not to wake the others. Ruby stood outside Weiss' door for several minutes trying to work up the courage to knock. Closing her eyes she quietly knocked after a minute she knocked again slightly louder, there was a loud audible groan before a familiar cold voice answered "Come in" Ruby slowly walked in noticing the ivory haired girl sat on the bed with a book in her lap and an annoyed expression on her face, Ruby started to panic "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt-``'' It's okay you dolt, I couldn't sleep so I decided to catch up on some reading" Weiss interrupts her before she could ramble on.

As Ruby begins to calm down she starts to mumble under her breath "Oh..I...er-" making Weiss inpatient "Will you please say something" Weiss quietly yelled "I really missed you!" Ruby blurted out instantly going bright red afterwards, they stayed silent for a moment. Weiss sat up and looked at her questionably "What do you mean by that? Don't get me wrong I missed you too but why did you have to-" "Because I like you!" Ruby interrupted immediately, going a brighter shade of red, Weiss' eyes went wide while she gained a light shade of pink on her cheeks realising what she meant. Weiss grabs a bookmark placing it on the page she was reading before closing the book and putting it on the bedside table then moving the covers and getting up from the bed and moving towards Ruby.

Without a second hesitation Weiss hugged Ruby, to the amazement of the silver eyed girl. Ruby started to hug the ice queen back "Ruby, do you know what I did every day in Atlas?" Ruby looked down at the ivory haired girl in her arms "Umm, I assume eating cake made by your cake butler and laughing at high society parties" Ruby sheepishly answered, Weiss started to laugh "I'm sorry but I never heard you say 'assume' before" Ruby starts to pout while Weiss continues to laugh at her answer.

Seeing Ruby's pouting face which only made Weiss laugh harder, noticing the confusion on her face she quickly calmed down enough to elaborate "I'm sorry let me explain, when I was in Atlas I didn't do anything" upon hearing that Ruby became concerned as Weiss continued "The first few days were spent in mourning, mostly crying about Pyrrha and Penny, the next few days I spent curled up in bed thinking about our team and then I spent the rest of the time sat in front of my window thinking about you".

Ruby's eyes went wide and blushed an even brighter shade of red which would put her cloak to shame. Weiss continued to talk with a rare smile on her face, bringing her hands to Ruby's face to gently caress both her cheeks looking deeply into her sharp silver eyes "I continuously thought about you for days thinking about all the things I would say to you and how I felt about you" Ruby didn't say anything but just hug the ivory haired girl tighter burying her face in the crook of Weiss' neck "What I'm trying to say is that I like you too" Weiss says on the verge of tears of finally being able to confess her feelings that she wanted to say for a long time.

They continued to stand there holding each other tighter and tighter with each passing moment until Weiss felt her shoulder get damp "Ruby are you crying?" the silver eyed girl simply shook her head making Weiss chuckle "You're adorable" "And you're cold" Ruby responded pouting, they both began to chuckle before Weiss continued "Well we can't have you going back to your room in that state, not while yang is in there".The silver eyed girl only nodded in agreement "You can sleep here tonight, but lets keep this between us for now" Ruby looked at her with a confused expression "Are you embarrassed by us?" Weiss began to panic "Oh no, no I just want to explore this more before telling the others, you know how they can be" Ruby chuckled knowing what she meant, Weiss got back into her bed and pat one part of the bed next to her indicating for the silver eyed girl to join her.

Ruby slowly walked to the bed trying not to get overly excited. As she begins to lie-down on the bed the silver eyed girl is suddenly pulled into a hug by the ivory haired girl with a small squeal "Shush! Are you trying to wake up the whole house" Weiss scolded "Sorry you just startled me" Ruby responded worried that she might get kicked out to the floor only to be met with Weiss' quiet laughter. They moved around a bit to get comfortable before pulling the cover over themselves and turning off the light on the bedside table "Goodnight, ice queen" Ruby says slightly chuckling afterwards "goodnight, dolt" Weiss responded rolling her eyes but with a wide smile on her face.

(Timeskip to after the battle of Haven)

After the battle Weiss returned to her room to rest. She unfastened her bolero and placed it on the foot of the bed before pulling her hair out of her signature side-ponytail then removing her sash from her waist and placing it on top of her bolero and examined the spot where she was impaled by Cinders spear, running her fingers along the area. Noticing that there wasn't a scar she smiled "Not bad vomit boy" while chuckling to herself there's a knock at the door "Come in" she says without turning to the door. As it opens Weiss hears footsteps enter.

Before Weiss could turn around there's a loud squeal "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry I didn't know you were changing" Weiss frantically turned around to see Ruby covering her eyes and slowly walking backwards to the door "Wait, Ruby it's okay!" Ruby stopped in her tracks before moving her hand from her eyes "Sorry, I saw your hair down and your sash and jacket thing on the bed and I panicked" Ruby explained with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.

They both stayed silent for a moment before Ruby spoke "You look good with your hair down" immediately blushing afterwards. Weiss went red in the face as well while responding "Th-Thank you, why did you come here?" Ruby stared at her still blushing before answering "I was worried about you" "Why?" Weiss asked, forgetting about her recent injury "Because you were impaled with a spear!" They both stood in silence again, the ivory haired girl taken aback from Ruby's comment.

The young girl still blushing continued with her explanation "I'm sorry, I was worried that you were still in pain from earlier" Weiss looked at her with concern "Im fine Ruby honestly, Jaune did a great job healing me you don't-" "But it's my fault you were hurt if my eyes didn't go off Emerald wouldn't of knocked me out!". As she finished Weiss noticed tears start to run down Ruby's face, without thinking she rushed over and hugged Ruby before she began to cry uncontrollably.

Weiss hugged Ruby tighter trying to calm her down "Shush, its okay, its okay I'm right here I'm fine." Ruby continued to cry but tried to talk in between the sobs. The ivory haired girl started to stroke Ruby's hair in another attempt to calm her "It's okay, its okay try to take deep breaths" Ruby started to calm down but was still crying "If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself without telling you".

Weiss brought her hands to Ruby's face to gently caress both her cheeks in another attempt to calm the young girl "Tell me what Ruby?" Ruby looked straight into Weiss' icy blue eyes tears still streaming down her own sharp silver eyes "I love you" upon hearing that Weiss' eyes widened before replying "I love you too" they both chuckled before Weiss pulled Ruby in for a passionate kiss. Ruby was shocked for a second before kissing Weiss back and wrapping her arms around her waist.

They continued their kiss which for them felt like an eternity before finally breaking to breathe "I'm sorry" Ruby said after a moment "Ruby you have nothing to apologize for, i enjoyed it" Weiss replied before kissing her again. Breaking once again to breathe "Do you want to sleep here again?" Weiss asked Ruby "Yes please" Ruby quickly responded, Weiss chuckled as she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. While Weiss changed Ruby took off her boots, cloak and belt and placed them on the desk before she got into the bed.

A minute after Ruby got into the bed Weiss returned and got into the bed next to her before hugging Ruby and shutting her eyes. Ruby looked at the ivory haired girl in her arms before closing her eyes as well. Before falling asleep she heard Weiss say something that she didn't quite hear "Did you say something Weiss" Ruby asked with her eyes still closed, Weiss chuckled before answering "I said I love you Ruby Rose, from the moment we became friends" Ruby hugged her tighter resting her head on top of Weiss' "I love you too Weiss Schnee, never leave me" "Never for as long I live, I will not leave you again". And with that the two fell asleep intertwined in each other's bodies.


	3. Getting serious

(Time-skip to the end of volume 6)

After the battle with Leviathan and Ruby fully unlocking her silver eyes, the group continues their journey to Atlas on-board a stolen Atlesian gunship. The two teams discuss the recent events that transpired while Weiss spoke to Ruby quietly trying not to get the others attention "Don't you ever do anything as reckless as that again" Ruby smiled before answering "So I can still be reckless but nothing on that level?" Weiss rolled her eyes and chuckled "Well you didn't stop in the past so I doubt you'd stop now but that's why i love you".

Both Ruby and Weiss developed a dark blush on their faces before Weiss could say anything else Ruby pulled the ivory haired girl in for a long passionate kiss. Momentarily forgetting about their present company after breaking to catch their breath they realise that it's uncharacteristically quiet for the group. The two girls turn to see the group stare at them with Yang on her feet, her eyes turned crimson.

The two girls grow into a small panic as Yang moves closer picking up Weiss and pinning her to the wall making her squeal and making Ruby panic more "yang, stop!" Blake says rushing over and grabbing her by the shoulder to try to pull her away from their petrified friend and teammate. Qrow moves from the cockpit to see what was the sudden commotion "Okay what hell is going on back here" Qrow stops in his tracks seeing Yang with crimson eyes pinning a terrified Weiss to the wall while Ruby and Blake try to pull Yang away with no luck.

Ruby gave up trying to get Yang away she gets angrier before shouting at the top of her lungs "YANG XIAO LONG LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR OTHER ARM AND FEED IT TO YOU!" The entire group looked at her in shock at her outburst and admitted that she and Weiss are dating, making Yang slowly drop the ivory haired girl. Yang's eyes returned to normal along with a confused expression on her face "What! You and the ice queen since when?" Yang asked, looking between her sister and friend.

Ruby didn't answer and went to check on Weiss "Hey you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Weiss only shook her head in response. Ruby stood back up and glared at her older sister "What is your problem?! I get you're just doing the 'big sister' routine but it's getting old fast especially after what you just did! I mean for god's sake do you know what she's gone through and then all of a sudden pinned to the wall by her friend!" Ruby shouted at the blonde brawler who looked down in shame.

Qrow walked to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder, she then calmed down and noticed tears start to stream down Yang's face before Ruby could say anything Yang spoke up "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just saw you two and I thought-" Ruby hugged Yang crying "I'm sorry I just wanted to protect her and I lost my temper" they continued hugging for several minutes before breaking, Yang wiped the tears from her face and apologised to Weiss.

Ruby walked to Weiss gently grabbing her hand and slowly pulled her to her feet, while holding her hand tighter she then looked to the rest of the group "Okay before I say anything I want you all to keep this between us" they all nod in unison "That means you too Maria" Ruby said while looking towards the cockpit "I heard and my lips are sealed" Maria shouted back, Ruby looks back at Weiss who only nods and smiles while gripping Weiss' hand tighter she continues "Yes me and the ice queen are in a relationship my first one not sure about her though".

The group started to laugh, Yang asked the first of many questions "How long?" Weiss walked closer to Yang letting go of Ruby's hand "Since we met up at Mistral and I'm sorry we didn't say anything sooner i wanted some time to get used to it" "Its okay I understand and I'm sorry for how i reacted" Yang says smiling shyly and rubbing her non robotic arm. Weiss then looked at Ruby who was smiling before being pulled into a quick kiss which was followed by a wave of awes from the rest of the group. They went back to answering questions about their relationship before they got to Atlas.

(Timeskip to when the group get their new gear)

After Ruby gave the lamp to Oscar to look after, she went back to admiring her new cloak before hearing a knock at the door she turned around to see Weiss at the door already in her new combat gear with her hair down. Ruby couldn't do anything but stare at the ivory haired girl in amazement "So that's how I shut you up" she says while laughing moving closer towards her, Ruby couldn't think of anything to say so she stayed quiet but continued to stare at Weiss with a blush creeping on her face.

After a moment of silence Weiss began to scold her silver eyed girlfriend "Well why aren't you dressed I thought you'd be changed before me" she looked at the bed seeing the new cloak and realised what had happened "Oh, I thought you'd be admiring the new weapon upgrades not your cloak" she stated with small smile while chuckling. Ruby worked up the courage to say something "You... look... beautiful" Weiss looked at Ruby with a warm smile and a subtle blush creeping along her face "Thank you, Pietro went all out on designing the combat gear, I'm sure yours is better though" Weiss said the last part quietly thinking that Ruby didn't hear her.

But Ruby heard it all and pulled Weiss into a tight hug, after awhile Weiss spoke "Get changed and I'll let you do my hair" Ruby's eyes went wide before using her semblance to rush to the bathroom to change leaving a trail of rose petals, Weiss looked back at the bed and rolled her eyes "You forgot your new cloak, dolt" she said that last part to herself while picking up the cloak before turning around upon hearing the bathroom door open "Sorry, I got excited and I've gotten used to my old cloak that I kinda forgot" Ruby says rubbing the back of her neck while smiling nervously.

Weiss stopped Ruby in her tracks "Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked nervously. Weiss didn't answer but helped Rub put the new cloak around her neck and fastening it in place, Ruby's face went brighter than her new cloak at how close Weiss was to her "Now that you're finished changing you can help me with my hair" Ruby chuckled before replying "Okay ice queen" as Ruby began to braid the long ivory hair giggling while doing so, once she was done she tapped Weiss on her shoulder "Okay, I think I'm done!" Ruby exclaimed before handing Weiss a mirror "Ruby...I love it thank you" she stood up then pulled Ruby in to another long kiss.


	4. A real date

After the group became hunters (huntsman/huntresses) they all had little time for themselves or for any type of relationship but for Weiss and Ruby any time off they did have was spent with each other. Sometimes they stayed in their dorm talking, the other time spent walking around the kingdom, today they spent doing that "So while delivering the shipment, Robyn hill stood in the middle of the road in front of a barricade with one of her 'happy' huntresses?" Weiss asks skeptically. Ruby began to laugh "It's completely true I swear, she was just standing there looking like a statue and then a second before we step out the truck Penny goes 'I will prepare for six possible outcomes' you can not believe how nervous I was after that".

They both laughed before stopping outside a cafe Weiss turned to Ruby "Coffee?" without replying Ruby rushed into the cafe dragging Weiss behind her "Ruby, what did I say about dragging me anywhere" the young girl stopped in her tracks with a nervous smile on her face while rubbing the back of her head "Sorry I got excited" Weiss rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face "Go find us a table, I'll get the coffee" with hearing that Ruby sped of to an empty table.

Weiss walked to counter and greeted the barista "Hi, two coffees, one black and one with cream and five sugars and a plate of cookies" Weiss paid the barista then walked to the table of the smiling Ruby, before Weiss could pull her chair out Ruby was a step ahead of her "Milady" Ruby says imitating a posh accent, Weiss sat down red in the face and chuckling "You didn't have to do that" Weiss said looking at the younger girl as she sat down in her own chair "I know but I wanted too and I wanted to see you blush" Ruby says while sitting back down in her seat and chuckling at her girlfriends reaction which of course was Weiss going a brighter shade of red "Dolt" Weiss responded pouting.

Before they could continue a waitress approached the table carrying their orders on a tray "One black coffee , one coffee with cream and five sugars and a plate of cookies, enjoy" after the waitress left Weiss grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it, Ruby looked at her with slight shock on her face which Weiss noticed "What? Since I'm going out with you might as well develop a sweet tooth and I wanted one before you engulfed them all" the ivory girl responds while finishing the cookie and taking a sip of her coffee.

Ruby and Weiss continued to mostly flirt and talk about the recent events with each other until Ruby stopped talking which made Weiss concerned "Are you okay?" Weiss asked while placing her hand top of Ruby's. Ruby looked back at her with a small smile while responding "Yeah I'm fine but I just realized this is our first real date" Weiss was slightly taken aback by this realisation, they both stayed quiet for a moment before Ruby spoke up "I got an idea" "What?" Weiss responds with a puzzled expression "How about we pretend that we're meeting each other for the first time and this is a proper first date" Ruby says with a slight nervous tone of voice.

Another moment passes with no response from Weiss until "That sounds like fun and i'll go first" with that Weiss sat up and cleared her throat before starting "So Violet tell me about yourself" Ruby chuckled at Weiss' attempt but still continued "Its Ruby and I'm eighteen years old, I'm originally from Vale, Patch to be specific but moved here recently, I have an older sister named Yang, a pet corgi called Zwei, a father named Taiyang and an uncle named Qrow, my favorite food is chocolate chip cookies and strawberries I'm also a huge weapon enthusiast which goes hand and hand with my profession which is being a licensed huntress, so what about you snow angel" Ruby says while giving a quick wink and taking sip of her coffee. 

Weiss' face goes completely red as she started "Um I'm twenty years old, I'm from Atlas but I moved back here recently as well, I also have a older sister named winter but I have a younger brother named Whitley, a father named Jacques and a mother named Willow I also have a long time friend named Klein, since you talked about favorite food I might as well, my favorite food is blueberry ice cream and my profession is also being a licensed huntress, I'm also a pretty decent singer" Weiss said with a small smile.

After finishing the two look at each other before laughing uncontrollably and so loud that other customers in the cafe looked back at them "I'm sorry Ruby but that was so cheesy!" Weiss said in between laughs "I know! I realised that after I started!" they continued laughing for several minutes before finally calming themselves down "That was so cheesy" Weiss replied before taking a sip from her coffee "Maybe it sounded cheesy because it was normal and our lives have been far from normal, I mean think about it were people who have great power as well we carry dangerous weapons and right now were protecting people from a monster they don't even know about".

Weiss sat there shocked at her partner's response "Ruby that was deep" Ruby sat back up "Yeah that freaked me out a little too, So wanna go back and train" Weiss nodded in response. They both stood up and exited the cafe, as they started to walk towards the academy Weiss grabbed hold of Ruby's hand and intertwined her fingers with hers and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder letting out a sigh of comfort which made her silver eyed girlfriend chuckle and rest her head on top of Weiss'.

(Timeskip to the morning)

Yang and Blake walk through the corridors of the academy to the training room while doing so they discuss their morning "I'm glad Penny's alive and all but does she need to wake us up so early?" Yang says stretching while Blake started to yawn "At least we don't need to get an alarm for the room" Blake responded which made Yang chuckle. As they turned a corner they began to hear the sound of blades clashing, gunshots and laughter Yang turned to Blake with a confused expression on her face "Who the hell is up earlier than us?" Blake shrugged her shoulder before the bumblebee couple began to jog to the training room only to see both Ruby and Weiss in the middle of an intense sparring match.

All of sudden Weiss plunges her weapon into the ground sending ice spikes towards her opponent. Ruby lunges at Weiss using her semblance avoiding the spikes while kicking Weiss' weapon out of her hand before forcing her on the ground with her other foot placing the blade of her scythe to Weiss' throat "I win in your-" before Ruby could finish she's hit by Weiss' arma gigas sword going head first into the wall making her aura shatter while her scythe falls to the ground blade first into the ground.

Weiss got up and began to laugh and taunt her defeated opponent "I win in YOUR face, Ruby Rose HA" both Yang and Blake stood at the training rooms entrance in shock at the ivory haired girl celebration. Ruby slowly stood up looking at the entrance noticing Yang and Blake "Oh, hey guys!" Ruby yelled while waving her non-hurt arm, Weiss turned to the entrance and waved at the two as they were now walking towards them "How long were you guys sparing for?" Blake asked when they got closer "What time is it?" Ruby asked when she limped over resting an arm over her girlfriends shoulders which Weiss responded by resting her own hand on top of Ruby's and kissing her on her cheek "Well according to our alarm it's 'SALUTATIONS'" Yang replied as well as mimics Penny's pose and voice.

The four girls started to laugh before Weiss answered Blakes question "Well if it's morning then pretty much all night" Yang and Blake look at the two shocks written all over their faces "How! How are you two not exhausted and already out of aura!" Yang started to laugh as Blake continued to look at them confused "Oh man, Ruby she got you good and not just on that match, wow all night even I haven't gone that long without running out of aura or passing out of exhaustion" Yang said while patting her sister on the back which made Ruby groan at how hard her pats were.

Blake looked at the two before replying "That is impressive, but how did you manage to stay up all night?" Weiss and Ruby replied in unison "Coffee". As team JNR arrived with Oscar, Jaune was the first to ask "How long were you guys awake our Penny alarm just woke us" he chuckled after his joke expecting everyone to laugh which was met with silence, Ruby responded "Yang! Jaune stole your joke!" making Weiss laugh at her girlfriend's antics.


	5. Future plans

The morning continued as it did in V7 C6, after they were given the day off by General Ironwood because of the election, Team RWBY planned the next part of the night with Blake and Yang going dancing with team FNKI which surprised everyone. Ruby, Nora and Ren were going to Robyn Hills victory party in Mantle to the disappointment of Weiss "A victory party! Isn't that a bit premature" Ruby jumped off her bunk while answering "It may be premature but just because Ironwood doesn't like her doesn't mean we can't" Weiss glares at her "That's not what I meant!".

Ruby, Blake and Yang look at her in shock at her response then Blake stands from doing her make-up and quickly pulls Yang out of the room. As they both leave Ruby starts again "What do mean by that?" "What I mean is that I thought we would spend some time together instead you want to go to a party I can't go to" Weiss says crossing her arms "It's not like I don't want you to come but I want to just hang out with my friends" Weiss glared at her "Oh your friends, so now I'm the nagging girlfriend you want to get away from! And one other thing there my friends too!" Weiss yells at her getting angrier with each passing moment.

Weiss continued to glare at Ruby while she got angrier as well "You know that is not what I meant, you are the last person I want to get away from!" Ruby yells back at her "Oh if i'm the 'last' person you want to get away from then why can't I come with you, any time we get to be together is time I don't want to spend being a third wheel to bumblebee!" Weiss yells pointing towards the door while trying to hold back tears "And you think I like being a third wheel to Renora I'm only going with them because I need their opinion on something!" the young girl says trying to clear up the situation but to no eval.

They both stopped arguing for a moment before Weiss stormed out of the door "Do what the hell you want Ruby! I give up!" Ruby chased after her "Wait Weiss please I'm sorry" Ruby begs as Weiss leaves "Don't bother! Just leave me alone!" Ruby walked back to the dorm and sat on Weiss' bunk and started to cry. While Weiss stormed out of the academy's entrance seeing Jaune and Oscar "Hey Weiss we were just about to go to the movies want to come?" Jaune asks while Oscar just smiles at her, Weiss stared at the two fighting back tears before responding "Sure, I'll pay" without another word the three walked to the movies. Back at the dorm Ruby continued to cry before Ren and Nora knocked on the door "Come in" Ruby answered in a sad tone of voice.

Nora bursted in with her energetic attitude "Whos ready to-" before she could finish Ren stopped her and pointed to Ruby, Nora changed her tone while kneeling down in front of Ruby "What happened?" Ruby looked at her with tears streaming down her face and her eyes a puffy red "Its my fault, I was being stupid and I ruined my relationship with Weiss" Ren walked up to Ruby and sat down next to her.

As he sat down next to the crying girl he wrapped his arm around her in a comforting manor "You haven't ruined anything you both need time to calm down, do you still want to go to the party?" Ruby looked up at Ren still crying and just gave a simple nod all three stood up and left the dorm Ren's arm still wrapped around the crying girl and walked to the airship that would take them to Mantle. As they got on the ship to the city Ruby spoke up "Thanks, I'm sorry this didn't exactly go to plan" she said trying to smile but was too upset to do so "It's no problem Ruby, what did you want to talk to us about" Ren asks with a rare smile trying to cheer up his friend.

Ruby hesitated for a moment before answering "After we deal with Salem and I know we will no matter what Jinn says, I'm going to ask Weiss to marry me" Ren and Nora stood up simultaneously and stared at Ruby. Nora was the first to ask "You're going to ask Weiss, the ice queen to marry you?" Ruby looked at her "Yes, but I wanted to get your opinion on it first before I got the ring" Ren then asked "Your intentions are good and all Ruby, but us defeating Salem may take years are you sure you want to wait that long?". Ruby didn't answer for several minutes "I don't care how long it takes. The first thing I want to do in a world free of Salem is marry the woman I love" Ruby says finally.

Ren and Nora stared at Ruby for the rest of the flight to Mantel before Nora answered "Then you should do it, get a ring, then when we defeat Salem don't hesitate do it the minute she dies" Ren nodded in agreement as Ruby smiled at the two "I knew you guys would be the right people to talk to" they laughed as they got off the transport and started to walk to the victory party. Meanwhile with the other three they were outside the movie theatre deciding what to watch before Oscar asked Weiss "What do you want to see?" Weiss looked back at him still trying to fight back tears from her recent argument "I don't care but I'll still pay" Weiss answers with a sad tone.

Jaune looked at her for a moment before asking "Weiss what's going on? Please tell us" Weiss looked at him before staring at the ground "I think Ruby wants to break up with me" when she said that the dam broke and tears started to stream down her face, Jaune went up to her and hugged her letting her cry into his chest before replying "She's not going to break up with you" "How do you know!" Weiss said in a broken voice "Because I know Ruby would never do that, I see the way she looks at you, the way she lights up when she hears or talks to you, the way she talks about you, you can hear every single bit of love she has for you so I know she will never break up with you" Jaune says while smiling at the ice queen.

Weiss looked up at Jaune tears still streaming down her face "When did you become so wise" Jaune chuckled before replying "Even when your crying you're eyes out you still find time to make fun of me" Weiss chuckled while responding while gently punching him in the arm "It's a hobby, vomit boy" when she finishes talking the three enter the movie theatre. As they get closer to the ticket booth Oscar starts talking "We still haven't decided what to watch" "Let Weiss choose" Jaune replied smiling towards Weiss, Weiss smiled at him before walking off to get the tickets while Jaune and Oscar got snacks.

(Timeskip to the end of C6)

The group along with team FNKI and the ace ops stood outside the entrance of the academy waiting for Ruby, Nora, Ren and Marrow to return from the massacre at Robyn Hills victory party. Weiss couldn't think, she kept on pacing while playing with her hair in concern for the rest of the group but mostly for Ruby "Weiss their going to be fine" Yang said with a concerned look Weiss looked back at her with fury in her eyes "Don't you dare give me that crap Yang, you think saying that is going to make me feel any better! The woman I love-".

before she could continue scoulding Yang she stopped after hearing a small voice coming behind her "Weiss" she turned around to see the young girl run up behind her and stop right in front of her trying not to cry "Weiss I'm-" before Ruby could say anything she is immediately pulled into a passionate kiss by a crying Weiss as they continued the kiss they both wrapped their arms around each other.

They then break the kiss both still crying then Weiss spoke "I'm sorry I overreacted I just wanted us to spend some time together but I understand-" before she could continue she is interrupted by Ruby "Stop please, I was wrong I should of spent today with you" they both chuckled before Weiss spoke again "You keep interrupting me and I will slap you" Ruby laughed nervously then pulled Weiss in for another kiss as they broke from the kiss they rested their foreheads together still quietly crying. At that moment they forgot about the rest of the world until Ruby pulled back, sighed then pointed at the group behind them. Weiss looked behind her and saw the rest of the group taking pictures and giggling "Will you guys quit that!" Weiss yells to the group "Then get a room!" Yang shouted back "We can't because you sleep there as well!" Ruby started to laugh, still holding the ivory haired girl close to her.


	6. The bargain

Both Ruby and Weiss walked across a catwalk overlooking a dust bottling facility for the schnee dust corporation on a hunter mission. The mission being to locate a worker who has been stealing S.D.C secrets and giving them to its competitors but the two girls were there for another reason "Okay, we all know that your father didn't win that election legally so as well as doing the bounty mission were also going to snoop around to see if we can find any type of evidence that might prove he cheated".

Weiss stared at Ruby as she looked over the railing; she then turned to her partner "What?" Ruby asks, Weiss chuckled "You are so adorable when your serious" Ruby rubbed the back of her head while blushing. Weiss walked slightly ahead while Ruby opened one of the crates and pulled out one of the large dust vials smiling turning to Weiss "Hey Weiss! does this bring back any memories?" Weiss turned around looking up from her scroll then smiling "Try not to breathe any in this time crater face" "Hey that wasn't entirely my fault, last time I checked you were the one shaking it in my face" Ruby says defencely and crossing her arms still holding the vial "Yes but you caused the crack in the vial when you fell on top of my case" Weiss responds while resting a hand on her hip with a smug smile on her face.

They both laughed for a minute before Weiss continued "You were so naive back then" Ruby walked up to her and hugged her "And you were such a brat back then, how did I ever fall for you?" "I don't know but I'm glad you did" Weiss replied hugging her back, they both smiled at each other before separating and continued to walk along the catwalk "So you going to buy that vial for nostalgia?" Ruby chuckled while putting the vial on a nearby table "Can't, don't have enough lien" Weiss looked at her with a confused expression on her face "Last time I checked you had more than enough, please don't tell you spent it all on junk food again" Weiss asked while rolling her eyes but still smiling at Ruby's potential goofiness.

Ruby began to panic, not turning to her she answered "Yep that's it, spent it all on junk food, you know me so well ice queen" Weiss raised one of her eyebrows knowing that Ruby only called her ice queen when she was nervous or hiding something but she didn't question it only looking over the balcony with Ruby and spotted their target "Ruby, twelve o'clock" Ruby being oblivious looked at her scroll "Um it's actually one, thirty" Weiss looked back at her and gently slaps the back of her head "No you dolt look" she then pointed at their target who was moving towards the offices to the back of the facility.

The two huntresses started to walk towards him, the target looks behind him and noticed the young huntresses and runs towards the exit knocking workers out of the way while fleeing "Dammit, Ruby you go cut him off I'll follow after him" Ruby nodded in agreement then jumped out of a nearby window while Weiss jumped from the balcony and followed after the target down an alleyway. The target started to taunt Weiss while not looking where he was going and got hit in the face by Ruby using crescent rose in sniper mode as he hit the ground hard, then the barrel was placed on his forehead making Ruby smirk "heads up" Ruby joked smugly.

Weiss catches up while panting and places the tip of Myrtenaster to his throat still panting, Ruby looks at her with concern "Need a minute?" Weiss glared at her "Shut up, dolt" Weiss responded while picking up the target by the arm and started to drag him to Atlas police station while Ruby just smiled at her and followed. As the two stepped out of the police station and stopped Weiss spoke "Well that could have gone better" Ruby walked up behind her and hugged her from behind "Hey it's not too bad at least we got paid" Weiss sighed while smiling then kissed one of Ruby's hands "I suppose".

(Timeskip to C8)

When the group reaches the Schnee manor Weiss has her hands clenched into fists "I really hate being here" Weiss says with venom in her voice, Ruby walks to her and holds her hand intertwining their fingers together before walking with the rest of the group to the front door Weiss still mumbling to herself while tightening her grip on Ruby's hand. After their brief conversation with Whitley the group enters and splits up with the main group in the dining room, another group doing patrols and the final group socializing. Weiss heads for her father's office to find the evidence they need to prove his illegal activities regarding the election and his involvement with the massacre at Robyn Hills victory party.

A few minutes pass and Ruby starts panic while playing with playing with edge of her skirt "I don't like it, I'm getting worried" Yang wraps an arm around Ruby trying to comfort her sister "It's going to be fine Rubes, trust me the ice queen is smart she won't get caught" Ruby looked at her older sister and tries to force a smile Yang saw this and hugged her tighter a minute later Ironwood and their group left the dining room heading towards the exit.

Blake looked at them and asked "What's going on?" Clover sighed then answered her "The general declared martial law on both Mantle and Atlas meaning he has complete control" the group looked at him in shock then at Ironwood who had his back turned to them "Call the others were leaving" Winter nodded in response after she did they hear Jacques call out to him "General, may I have a word" Ironwood partially turned to him "I'm afraid Jacques we don't have much to talk about" "I wasn't talking about you I was referring to miss Rose" he says in a cold tone.

He then pointed to Ruby, the others got closer to Ruby in a protective manner with Winter placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder while glaring at her supposed father "I assure you no harm will come of you, I just wish to speak with you privately for a minute" Ruby nodded her head to the group signifying that it was okay, Jacques smiled "Splendid will you please follow me to my office" he said as he walked up the stairs before Ruby could follow Winter grabbed hold of her shoulder "Ruby whatever you do don't let him manipulate you" Winter warned, Ruby nodded her head then followed after Jacques.

After several minutes of walking they made it to Jacque's office. He opened the door walking in and sat down at his desk "Please miss Rose take a seat" he pointed to the chair in front of the desk. Ruby slowly walked in and looked around the room, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Weiss hiding under the couch. when she got to the chair she moved her cloak out of the way before sitting "Right before we begin, may I offer you a drink?" he said in a calm tone "No thank you" Ruby responded wanting to get this over with quickly "If you don't mind me asking, what is this about?" Ruby asked while glaring at the monster who hurt Weiss from such a young age.

Jacques started to pour himself a drink while answering "Straight to the point, I can respect that" he put down the bottle and continued "I am not blind to the fact you are 'dating' my daughter" he said with a disgusted tone in his voice he then opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a check book "So what I'm offering is rather simple, break up with Weiss and I will give you one thousand lien" Ruby looked at him with a look of disgust she then stood up and looked straight into eyes cold dead eyes "Save it for our wedding".

She then left his office and walked to the others, Winter walked up to her "What did he want?" Ruby didn't answer and walked to the others, Qrow came with the rest of the Ace ops "Who else are we waiting for?" Qrow asked, Yang turned towards him "Just Weiss she said she wanted to grab something from her old room" as soon as she answered Weiss walked down the stairs slightly red in the face and walked to Ruby and held her hand intertwining her fingers with hers. As the group walked out the manor Ruby and Weiss lagged behind when Jacques called out to Weiss "so this is where your loyalty lies not with your family that raised you and gave you everything you want but-" before he could Weiss cut him off.

"My loyalty is with my family, just not the family you destroyed 'Jaques'" the WhiteRose couple turned around and began to walk to the rest of the group. As they did Jacques became enraged at his daughters lack of obedience and ran to them trying to grab Weiss by her shoulder. But to no eval as she was pushed away by Ruby, she then punched Jacques in the face causing him to fall to the ground hard. The rest of the group heard the commotion and looked behind them to see Weiss on the floor and Ruby standing over a bloodied Jacques she then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her face "If you ever try anything like that again Whitley will be inheriting the S.D.C earlier than expected". She then let go of his collar which resulted in him hitting his head against the pavement, she then walked to Weiss and helped her up and refused to let go of her all the way to the car. As they got in Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder as they drove back to the academy.


	7. Next step

Team RWBY sat in their dorm in the academy, Weiss was sat on her bunk in between Yang and Blake while Ruby was at the door talking to Winter "With the evidence Weiss got from our mother there is more than enough to put him away for rigging the election and treason against the kingdom" Ruby smiled at her "Good to hear, what about that other guy in the footage?" Winter sighed as she rubbed the arch of her nose "His name is Doctor Arthur Watts he wrote Atlas's security code before we updated it after Beacon and he's supposed to be dead".

Ruby's eyes went wide "Dead! So now we know who hacked the Atlesian forces and how Jacques ended up on the council as well as who faked that footage of Penny at the victory party" Winter nodded in agreement "It seems so, were running a facial scan for him now, well let you know if we find anything, on an unrelated note how is she?" Ruby looked down and sighed before looking at her and answering "I'm not sure but I think she needs time to rest" Winter sighed "Let me know if anything changes" Ruby looked at her smiling "Of course, goodnight Winter" "Goodnight Ruby and to the rest of you as well" Winter replied with a rare smile and walked away.

As Ruby closed the door she sighed and looked back on her team primarily on Weiss "Yang, Blake can you give us a minute" both Yang and Blake looked at Weiss who nodded her head signifying that it was okay. They both stood up and walked towards the door. "I swear we need seperate dorms," Yang said jokingly as they walked out the door and shut it behind them. Weiss chuckled then looked at Ruby as she took off her belt "Ruby, what are you doing?!" Weiss asked red in the face "I'm just getting comfortable" she replied while taking off her cloak, gloves and boots and placed them on the desk chair.

Weiss decided to do the same first taking off her gloves then her jacket and belt along with taking off her boots. she passed them to Ruby who set them on top of her gear as Ruby turned back around she saw weiss undo her hair letting it fall upon her bare shoulders, Weiss looked to an awe-shocked Ruby, Weiss chucked at her girlfriends expression before laying down on her bunk padding one side of it inviting Ruby to join her. Ruby laid down next to her as she got comfortable she felt the tight embrace of Weiss hugging her, Ruby hugged her back smiling and kissed her on the top of her head which resulted in a cute giggle from Weiss.

They laid there in comfortable silence for several minutes until Weiss broke it "I heard what you said to my father" Ruby held her closer replying "Oh" Weiss continued "I know how far he would go to get what he wanted so I wasn't surprised when he tried to bribe you but what did take me by surprise was your response" she then sat up and looked at Ruby "You said 'save it for our wedding' when you said that my heart stopped for a moment" Ruby sat up and held Weiss' hands and started to kiss her which she reciperated by kissing her back.

They continued for several minutes, Weiss raised her hand to Ruby's chest and gently squeezed her breast making Ruby back out with a gasp making Weiss panic "Ruby, I'm sorry I didn't-" "It's okay it just took me by surprise" Ruby cut her off before they continued to make out. As they did Ruby moved her hand to Weiss' thigh slowly moving it up to her hip doing so moved her skirt revealing Weiss' underwear. Weiss broke from the kiss gasping for breath she looked deeply into Ruby's silver eyes and pushed her gently down onto the bunk while getting on top of her.

Before continuing Ruby spoke up "Wait, wait, Weiss are you sure about this its okay if you want to-" before she could finish Weiss moved her hand to Ruby's entrance rubbing her through her underwear making Ruby moan loudly. They started kissing again Weiss still rubbing Ruby's entrance making her moan into the kiss as their tongues fought for domances. They both started to undress with Weiss helping Ruby untie her corset "Stupid corset" Weiss mumbled under her breath making Ruby chuckle. As they threw the last of their clothes onto the floor both blushing while looking at each other's naked bodies.

Ruby then raised her hand to one of Weiss' petite breasts, squeezing it gently while kissing her neck leaving marks while making her moan with every kiss and squeeze each moan getting louder. Weiss moved her hand back to Ruby's entrance and inserted a finger making Ruby moan loudly while falling backwards. But that didn't slow either of them, they continued for several hours before collapsing on to the bunk sweating and out of breath, holding each other tightly they kissed each other before passing out from exhaustion.

(Timeskip to the morning)

Ruby awoke to the feeling that she was being watched, she opened her eyes slowly first noticing Weiss' sleeping head on her chest she smiled before looking to her left and seeing both Yang and Blake staring at them she let out a small gasp not loud enough to wake Weiss sleeping soundly on top of her. Ruby covered herself and Weiss more with the blanket "Well this is an interesting sight" Yang retorted, making Ruby blush brighter than her cloak before speaking "What the hell are you staring at!".

"You guys clearly had a fun night," Blake said while holding Weiss' bra up making Yang start to laugh. Which made Ruby madder "Put that down! And get out before-" before she could continue Weiss started to stir when she finally woke up she look directly at Ruby "Morning petal" she said as she stroked Ruby's cheek "Okay that's new" Yang said out loud Weiss slowly turned her head to her two teammates before screaming and covering herself with the blanket.

The two couple's looked at each other after Weiss' scream before she started to shout at them "What the hell are you staring at and why are you snickering xiao long!" As she finishes there is a loud knock on the door before team JNR along with Oscar, Qrow, Penny and winter burst through the door stopping and seeing both Weiss and Ruby naked in the bunk. Oscar quickly covered his eyes before running out the door apologizing while Winter covered Qrows and Jaunes eyes while Nora covered Ren's eyes snickering "It finally happened, please tell me you caught some of the action!" asking both Yang and Blake.


	8. Wrapping up a problem

(One year later)  
Atop of Amity arena the battle of a thousand lifetimes ensued. It had started several hours ago, a swarm of different types of grimm surrounded the airspace as well as on the top of the arena. There's a loud roar of a grimm before being cut in half by crescent rose being wielded by the youngest huntress of her generation Ruby Rose she quickly turned her weapon to sniper mode before taking out three grimm surrounding the former heiress of S.D.C Weiss Schnee but she saw her as her girlfriend.

Weiss turned her head to see the girl she loved pointing her weapon at the now fallen grimm "Thank me later!" Ruby shouted before rushing past her leaving a trail of rose petals but not before leaving a quick kiss on the ivory haired girl's cheek, Weiss blushed before focusing on the battle at hand killing two more Grimm with a single slash with her rapier Myrtenaster. Every single ally team RWBY knew was there which included team JNR, CFVY, SSSN, FNKI and the ace ops along with Qrow, Winter, General Ironwood, Penny and Oscar doing their best to save the new CCT tower before it could be destroyed by the onslaught of Grimm ruining months of work.

As the battle continued there's a loud screech grabbing the attention of everyone there, they to where the sound originated from and saw Salem with her followers "Now this is an interesting sight the only people in the world to know of my existence all in one place" Salem chuckled while holding up her hand telling her followers to stay "But I'm feeling generous and I'll let you live in my new world if you hand over Ruby Rose" the entire group looked at each other before Weiss spoke "That's never going to happen" she then walked towards Ruby and held her hand intertwining her fingers with hers and raised her weapon to Salem the rest of the group joined them and pointed their weapons at her.

Salem chuckled and smiled evilly "I always enjoyed the killing of hunters" Salem then formed at sword made of Grimm bones in her hand before two groups charged at each other each of them taking on one of Salem's followers with team JNR along with Oscar going for Hazel, the ace ops and Qrow going for Tyrian, Yang and Blake going after Emerald and Mercury, Ironwood and Penny going after Dr Watts and Weiss and Winter going after Cinder where as the others went for the grimm that surrounded the area. Ruby went straight for Salem quickly getting behind her using her semblance and taking a quick slice at her back before turning Crescent rose to it's sniper form and taking a shot at her head which Salem deflected it back at her, Ruby dodged the projectile before turning Crescent rose back into scythe mode and slashing at the immortal being which was being blocked and parried.

Ruby's and Salem's battle continued for several minutes until Salem broke the silence between them "This is futile! What do you hope to achieve from this" Ruby looked at Weiss seeing her and Winter fight against Cinder and seemed to come out on top she then sped to her when getting there she shot Cinder sending her backwards "Weiss I need an ice barrier in between me and Salem!" Without question she did so, Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek once again before speeding to the barrier and closing her eyes.

Ruby thought back on her life, on her friends and family she saw images flash in her mind of both her friends and family till she was outside Beacon reliving a memory outside her body she looked around before she heard a familiar cold voice "What are you doing!" she turned around and saw younger Weiss and herself in the moment they met "sorry!" younger Ruby said picking up one of the cases she fell on "sorry?! Do you realise what you could have done" young Weiss responded while snatching the case from Ruby, opening it and removing one of the dust vials from inside "This is dust mind and purified from the Schnee quarry!" older Ruby smiled at the scene before closing her eyes and then opened them again as Salem broke through the barrier then the entire world went white.

As the world went back to normal the entire group turned to the direction of Salem to see her turned to stone then to ashes Salem's followers quickly surrendered apart from Cinder who lunged at Ruby but before she could do anything she is then decapitated by Jaune "That's for Pyrrha you son of a bitch". Without a second's hesitation the entire group started to celebrate as the ashes of fallen grimm filled the area.

Weiss looked at Ruby after hugging her sister and friends. She was still standing there looking at Salem's ashes. She rushed to Ruby as she collapsed to her knees "RUBY!" she screamed as she grabbed hold of her before she could hit the ground "I'm fine, I'm fine just a little light headed and drained" Weiss held her tighter before speaking again "Did your hair get longer?" Ruby ran her hand through her hair which went several inches below her shoulders "That's new" Ruby retorted, they both chuckled before Weiss stood up trying to help Ruby up "Wait, wait I need to do something" Ruby said in a weak voice.

Ruby moved her leg up to show that she was on one knee she then held one of Weiss' hands before speaking "Weiss Schnee you have been the greatest thing in my life, I've only recently looked back at my life and could not see a single moment where you were not there and on top of all that you still love me for all my faults" she then pulled out a small navy blue box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a red and blue jewel on "Weiss Schnee will you marry me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at her with tears streaming down her face "Yes! yes of course!" she then fell to her knees letting Ruby slide the ring on her finger before kissing her. As they separated Weiss realized that Ruby had passed out. She let out a small sigh then picked up her fiancé bridal style making Yang worried and rushed over to them "What happened?!" Weiss looked at her with a smile "We just got engaged" she said while showing her the ring and then moved towards the others.

(One week after the battle)

Ruby opens her eyes in panic, she sits up violently looking around and noticed she was in a hospital and beside her sat in a chair fast asleep was Weiss holding her hand she then laid back on the bed and sighed "We won" Ruby said while chuckling, the nurse then came in "Hey good to see you awake, can you tell me your name?" Ruby raised an eyebrow before answering "It's Ruby, Ruby Rose" the nurse smiled at her before continuing "And do you know who she is?" she asked while pointing to Weiss who was gently snoring in the seat beside the bed "I only ask because she hasn't left your side the entire time you've been here".

Ruby chuckled and squeezed Weiss' hand "She's my fiancé" after she said that Weiss began to wake up and looked at Ruby "Morning petal, maybe today you'll-" she looked at the smiling Ruby who waved at her "Morning snowflake" Weiss started to cry and lept on to her "Your awake!" Ruby hugged her crying fiancé tightly "How long was it out for?" Ruby asked not letting go of Weiss "About a week" Yang answered from the door with Blake behind her "Love the new hair" Blake said entering the room.

The nurse exited the room as Yang and Blake hugged Ruby she then looked at Blake questionly "What do you mean 'love the new hair?'" Blake looked at Yang "You mean you haven't seen it?" Yang asks with an eyebrow raised "I only just woke up!" Weiss let go of Ruby and passed her a mirror, Ruby then felt the hair noticing it had gotten longer "I look just like mom" she said tearing up a bit "I like it" Weiss said out loud trying to reassure her "I didn't say I didn't like it I'm just making an observation" Ruby said wiping a tear away and smiling at her friends and fiance.

Weiss chuckled again "Well now that your awake we can start planning our wedding" Weiss said out loud pulling out a large binder and placing it on the bed "I started a bit while you were asleep but I want to get your opinion on everything" Weiss continued while smile at Ruby "Like what?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm glad you asked" Weiss then started to get into the details "Were just going to leave you two at it" Blake said snickering while Yang made a whip sound as they exited the room. Ruby began to listen to her fiancé going into detail about their wedding which Ruby smiled at the thought.


	9. The big day

(One month later)  
After Ruby was able to leave the hospital Weiss bombarded her day and night with wedding preparations. When they figured out most of the details there was two things left, the location and what they were going to wear knowing that the gang splits into two groups, Weiss took the girls of the group to a dress fitting and Ruby took the guys of the group to a tux fitting "So let me get this straight your going to be wearing a dress and Ruby's going to be wearing a tux?" Blake asked slightly confused while sipping champagne along with the others apart from Penny who was looking at the other dresses with Coco.

Weiss exited the changing room and turned towards the mirror looking at herself "Yes, I know Ruby is not the fancy dress kinda girl so we compromised, anyway enough about my fiancée what do think?" she asked, turning to the others. Winter was the first to answer "You look beautiful" the others nodded in agreement. Weiss turned back to the mirror "Nora passed my belt would you?" the rest looked at each other before Velvet asked "You mean your combat belt?" Weiss turned to them "Yes with Myrtenaster sheathed if you don't mind" Weiss responded turning back to looking at herself in the mirror.

Yang stood up and passed her the belt with her weapon sheathed Weiss grabbed it and clipped around her waist she then looked at herself in the mirror again "Nope it clashes with the belt" she then walked to the changing room before she could she was stopped by Nora "Ah ice queen you do know that your not getting married with your weapon strapped to your waist" Weiss turned to her "Yes I am me and Ruby talked about it yesterday were both huntresses and our weapons are an important part to Ruby so why not" Weiss answered stepping back into the changing room and shutting the door.

Yang chuckled as she sat back down on the couch in between Blake and Winter before wrapping her arm around Blakes shoulders and grabbing her champagne glass from the coffee table "Wow Ruby really melted that cold exterior" Winter then chimed in with a smile "Indeed, Weiss has changed every since her relationship with Miss Rose- I'm sorry, Ruby started and im proud" Blake looked at her confused "Your proud she's changed?" Blake asked "Yes, I've noticed that Ruby made her a lot happier and she gave Weiss a bit of sweet tooth" Nora and Yang started to laugh "Oh my gods! You've got to see this".

(A few minutes earlier at the tux fitting)

"So Ruby you nervous" Jaune asked while Ruby was trying on a blazer and adjusting her belt with Crescent rose holstered on the back "A bit but I'm happy it's happening" she answered while turning to the others all in different stages of their fittings "Yeah that's the attitude" Sun said while buttoning up his shirt which he was having trouble with until Neptune stepped in to help "I still can't believe you convinced Weiss to allow you to keep your weapons during the ceremony" Neptune said "It wasn't that hard all I had was the old puppy dog eyes and it worked like a charm" Ruby responded with a smug smile whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror "Have you decided on a location yet" Ren asked while straightening his bowtie, Ruby sighed "No and its pissing me off we got everything else but not a location" "How about Amity its above all four kingdoms and it's also where you proposed" Jaune suggested straightening his blazer. Ruby shook her head "No, it's a wedding people are going to get drunk and I don't want any casualties" "Good point" Jaune replied sheepishly.

"How about Vale it's where you first met" Sun suggested, Ruby contemplated it for a moment then answered "No, even through Salem's dead there's still grimm festering the area and no on Vacuo Weiss hates hot weather and sand" "I thought you were going to Menagerie for your honeymoon?" Neptune asks finishing buttoning Sun's shirt then kissing him on the cheek making Sun go red "We are, but we're mostly going to be staying inside" Ren then spoke up after putting away some of the worn tux's "That leaves Atlas or Mistral" "Definitely not Atlas!" Ruby responded the group looked at her at her sudden outburst "Sorry Weiss has a lot of bad memories here" the others nodded in agreement and understandment "So that just leaves Mistral which is actually more fitting considering you got together there" Ren said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby smiled at Ren then hugged him "Thank you" Ruby said through tears "Hey, hey what's the matter?" Neptune said rushing towards her then patting her on the back to try and calm her "Nothing I'm just really happy" Ruby replied wiping away the tears. Just then Jaune fell over and his pants dropped down to his ankles then Qrow stepped out of the changing room adjusting his cuffs "What I miss?" Qrow remarked looking at Jaune on the ground who groaned in response, the whole group started to laugh and Ren took a picture of the scene and sent it to Nora.

(Back at the dress fitting)

The girls including Winter continued to laugh at the picture "Hey ice queen! You've got to see this!" Yang yelled "Okay but if it's Ruby in her tux I don't want to see" Weiss said exiting the changing room in a stunning white dress with blue detailing which also matched with her belt. The others looked at her in awe and didn't say a word for several minutes before Winter stood up crying "You look absolutely beautiful" Winter hugged Weiss with tears streaming down her face "Winter I haven't bought the dress yet so please don't stain it until the wedding" she made the entire group laugh then theres a small buzz coming from Weiss' scroll.

Weiss grabbed her scroll and looked at the caller id "Its Ruby" Weiss informed the group before answering the call "Hey petal" Yang started to chuckle at the nickname "Ruby definitely melted her" making Blake and Nora chuckle also "No I haven't seen the picture yet I was about to but Winter hugged me and still hasn't let go....Mistral that makes a lot of sense....what do mean tie or bowtie?....listen I don't care what you have around your neck as long as you have a tux also make sure Sun wears a shirt....okay love you too, bye".

(Two months later)

It's the day of the wedding and in five hours it will start. Weiss and Ruby were in different rooms both feeling different emotions, Weiss was in her room wearing her wedding dress and drinking tea with her sister and Blake "So feeling nervous? I mean it's the big day" Blake asked, Weiss finished her tea and answered "No, i feel really excited actually I wish it would go faster so I can hold her again" Winter looked at her little sister while putting her cup down "How do you think Ruby's doing?" "I'm sure she's jumping off the walls" Weiss says chuckling at the thought.

At that moment Weiss could not be more wrong because Ruby was nervous beyond belief "I can't do this yang, I can't do it!" Ruby continued to say as she paced around the room "Ruby it's going to go fine you're just a little nervous that's all" as Yang finished Ruby dashed towards the door before Yang tackled her to the ground making sure she couldn't reach her weapon "Oh no you don't!" Ruby continued to squirm but failed to get free of Yang's iron grip "Yang let me go! I can't do this!" Ruby shouted in her sister's ear "I'm just going to ignore you and hold you like this in till we have to go" Yang said chuckling.

There was half an hour until the wedding started Yang was carrying Ruby over her shoulder to the altar. She set her sister down still refusing to let her go "Yang let me go I promise not to run" Ruby asked, Yang regrudinly let go of her but she didn't move "Sorry I was just nervous" as Ruby finished talking Ren walked in getting everyone's attention "Everyone take your places it's time to begin" as everyone took their seats Ren went up to Ruby "Sorry she got abit restless" "Its okay" Ruby responded smiling.

As the music began to play the doors opened and Weiss started to walk towards Ruby slowly while Winter walked with her. Ruby looked at Weiss in awe then she noticed that Weiss was wearing Ruby's old cloak which had been repaired, when she arrived Ruby spoke "So you can wear my cloak and I can't, that's so unfair" Weiss chuckled just as Ironwood started. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this day of peace to witness the union of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, I cannot think of two people more perfect for one another then these two who have fought hard to securing peace for all of Remnant which is why I'm truly honored to unify these two in marriage, I believe you two have prepared vows?".

Weiss gulped nervously before starting "Ruby when I first met you I thought you were just some irritating little girl who snuck her way into Beacon but over those next few days I came to see you as this strong and compassionate person who would do anything to protect people and those close to you which is why I love you" Ruby wiped a few tears from her eyes before starting "Tough act to follow up but I'll do my best" Weiss and the rest of the room chuckled as Ruby cleared her throat "Weiss from the moment I saw you I knew that you were strong, smart and would hurt anyone if they gave you a reason to, but I also knew that there was compassion in your cold heart and you proved that theory on the night you said 'you'd be the greatest teammate ever' which was also the same night I fell in love with you"

After Ruby's vow tears were streaming down Weiss' face as Ironwood started the next part of the ceremony with tears welling up in his eyes "Ruby Rose do you take Weiss Schnee to be your wife" "I do" Ruby responded smiling tears starting flow down her face "And do you Weiss-" "I do" Weiss responded impatiently "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Ironwood said gesturing to Ruby "Way ahead of you" Ruby responded.

Ruby then grabbed Weiss and pulled her into a long passionate kiss while the entire room roared into applause then Nora stood up "Ladies and gentlemen Mrs and Mrs rose" she shouted and threw red and white rose petals into the air. The two newlyweds walked to the reception hand in hand and smiled from ear to ear. The two sat at their table, Weiss with her head on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby holding the ivory girl's hand "I can't believe you convinced me to have a karaoke machine at our wedding" Weiss smiled and looked up at her wife "I thought it would be a good idea" Ruby looked at her "If I didn't know any better I would think you wanted to show off" Weiss started to chuckle.

"Why has Ruby Rose possibly gotten smarter since I met you?" Ruby chuckled while responding "Why Weiss Rose I believe I have" after talking they looked over at everyone, Yang and Blake were dancing together surrounded by team FNKI who were doing the same. Team CFVY were by the cake which Coco joked about it being a red velvet cake by saying that the only velvet cake she enjoyed eating was standing next to her resulting in Velvet to hide her blushing face with her rabbit ears which the others laughed at. 

Qrow, Winter, Ironwood and the Ace ops were by the bar drinking and talking to one another, Qrow wasn't drinking anything alcoholic just a simple soda while talking to Clover with a light blush on his cheeks which went unnoticed by Winter who joked about it by saying "someone is getting real lucky tonight" the others looked at her surprised at the comment which she shrugged it off and continued drinking. Team JNR, Oscar and Penny were sitting at another table close by raising a toast to Pyrrha, this was the day they waited for and it will be a day that will never be forgotten.


	10. Life

(Two years later)  
Deep in the forests outside of Vale Weiss was fighting a group of Beowolf's easily taking them out with a single slash of Myrtenaster, she smiles to herself before turning around and seeing a alpha try to take a slash at her, before she could try to defend herself there's a familiar sound of a sniper rifle and the alpha falls to the ground dead before turning to ash Weiss looks up to see her wife turn crescent rose back to its compact form and holstering it on the back of her belt then she stares back at Weiss with a cocky smirk "Thank me later" Ruby says walking up to her "Well I could thank you later or I could thank you now" Weiss replies while wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck.

As she finishes talking she pulls Ruby into a kiss which quickly turns heated as Ruby wraps her arms around her ivory haired wife's waist "Oh come on! Can't you guys wait until me and Blake are gone?" Yang says walking up to them, with that comment Ruby and Weiss brake from their kiss and stared back at her "Sorry" Weiss says blushing brighter than Ruby's cloak, Yang looks back at her and sigh's "Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry" both Weiss and Ruby look at her confused "It's just you guys have built a perfect relationship, hell you even made your own emblem" Yang explained and was referring to Weiss and Ruby's new emblem which was their two emblems combined, Ruby wore it on her belt and Weiss wore hers on her left shoulder.

Blake walked back to the three while sheathing Gambol shroud to her back "I dealt with the last group, so we should head back and get paid" Yang looked back at her then smiled "So same time next week?" Yang asked turning back to Weiss and Ruby "Actually sis, about that" Ruby said while rubbing the back of neck, Yang and Blake looked at the two confused "You see, me and Ruby have been talking lately about having a kid" Weiss explains with a wide grin on her face while wrapping her arm around Ruby's "How would that work?" Yang asks with a confused expression on her face "Well Whitley got in contact with us about a procedure the S.D.C have been working on" Weiss starts to explain.

"Wait, Whitley!" Yang interrupts her "After Jacque was put in jail for his crimes, Whitley changed he's actually a pretty decent guy now" Ruby explains before letting Weiss continue "As I was saying apparently the procedure is safe they've done multiple tests and I asked Winter to look into it as well confirming what Whitley said" Blake then speaks up "So what is the procedure?" "We don't actually know it's just a bunch of science stuff involving dust but what we do know is that we don't need a sperm donor and one of us is still gonna have to carry it for nine months" Ruby replies.

Yang looked at the two for a moment before talking again "So who's gonna carry it?" Yang asks "Actually I was going to" Ruby replies with a large grin on her face. Yang looks at Ruby and Weiss then shouts "I'm going to be an aunt!" she then hugs the two in one of her signature bear hugs. After their spines were crushed by Yang the four went their separate ways with only Ruby and Weiss walking the same direction. "That went better than expected" Weiss says while resting her head on her wife's shoulder to which Ruby simply chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

(Three years later)

Weiss was laying soundly in her bed until she was awoken by a cry "MOMMA!" Weiss leapt out of her bed and rushed out the door while putting on her bathrobe. She rushed to her daughters room to see her shaking on her bed, tears streaming down her face and hugging knees, Weiss walked to her daughters bed noticing that her daughter's Beowolf plushie was on the floor kneeling down next to her she picked it up "Hey it's okay momma's here" she says while stroking her daughters white hair going all way down to the red tips and handing her the plushie who took it instantly and started hugging it tight.

Weiss continued to stroke her daughter's hair for several minutes before the little snowpetal spoke "I had a nightmare again, I'm sorry" "Jasmine summer rose, you have nothing to be sorry about it's one of those things you can't control, do you want to tell me about it?" Weiss asked her daughter while sitting on the edge of the edge of the bed   
"Y-you and mommy left and I was all alone" Jasmine responds shakily while hugging her mother tight "Sweetie that will never happen you know that, me and mommy love you more than anything in this world" Weiss responded with a warm smile while wiping some of the residual tears off of Jasmine's face with her sleeve before picking her up off the bed and into her arms "Now how about a midnight snack?" Weiss asks her smile getting bigger "Cookies! Cookies!" Jasmine responds her arms in the air while still holding on to the plushie.

Weiss chuckles at her daughter's reaction while walking towards the kitchen, their new house which was located in Patch an hour away from Taiyang's house which they didn't mind being so close to family. Weiss walked into the kitchen, while turning on the light and noticing Ruby standing next to the open fridge drinking milk from the carton the two locked eyes and Ruby did a small wave before Jasmine squeals out "MOMMY!" Ruby puts down the carton and grabs her daughter from a shocked Weiss ``Hey kiddo! aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Ruby asks while kissing her daughter's forehead "I had another nightmare" Jasmine says while hugging her mother, Ruby looks at Weiss with a concerned expression "Another? How many as she had" Ruby asks with a slight worry in her voice.

"We'll talk about that later, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks in a angered tone while walking closer to Ruby "I finished my mission early and thought about surprising you but it got dark so I thought about waiting till morning" Ruby explains rubbing the back of her head while holding Jasmine in her other arm who was playing with the Beowolf plushie "You are a complete and utter dolt" Weiss says before pulling Ruby into a kiss which she deepens by holding the back of Weiss' head making Jasmine squirm in Ruby's arms at the sight. The two broke from their kiss and Ruby sat Jasmine down on the counter while Weiss grabbed the cookie jar from her hiding spot just so neither Ruby or Jasmine tried to sneak any extra.

Both Ruby's and Jasmine's silver eyes went wide as Weiss held the jar to both of them "Only one and after this you're both going to bed" Weiss said in a stern voice "Yes momma" both Ruby and Jasmine said in unison while grabbing a chocolate chip cookie. After they ate their cookies Ruby laid Jasmine back into her bed making sure she still had the plushie and tucking her in before kissing her forehead "Goodnight snowpetal, I love you" Ruby said quietly while smiling "Goodnight mommy, I love you too" Jasmine responded while yawning closing her eyes and turning to her side cuddling the Beowolf plushie. Ruby then left her daughter's room and shutting the door gently she then walked into her's and Weiss' room seeing her on the bed reading a book "Deja vu" Ruby says while walking to a locked cabinet, unlocking it and opening it to reveal Weiss' old huntress uniform.

Ruby looked at the uniform then back at Weiss "Don't even think about it" Weiss says not looking up from her book "I wasn't thinking off anything" Ruby says deficiency while rubbing the back of her head "No but you were going to ask if I regret retiring to look after Jasmine and for the last time I don't" Weiss explains still not looking up from her book. Ruby raised her hands in defeat and turned back to the cabinet and pulled out a case, opening it and placing Crescent rose in there and locking it.

Placing the box next to Myrtenaster's case she begins to take off her uniform and place it on a hanger. When Ruby finished changing to her pajamas she hung the uniform next to Weiss' then shut the cabinet before locking it so Jasmine couldn't hurt herself if she tried snooping around their room again. Before Ruby could turn and walk towards the bed Weiss' arm's wrap around her waist "I really missed you petal" Ruby couldn't do anything but turn to in her arms to face her and hug her back "I really missed you too snowflake and our little snowpetal" Ruby replied before pulling Weiss in for a passionate kiss. After a night of intense love making Ruby open her eyes to Weiss clinging to her, she smiled while moving a few stands of ivory hair out of Weiss' face "My life is perfect" Ruby whispered to herself before shutting her eyes again to sleep a little longer until Jasmine would wake them up.

THE END


End file.
